


cute receptionists will be the death of me

by akielon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First Meetings, M/M, only one sighting of suga was more than enough to kill daichi rip in rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akielon/pseuds/akielon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: you’re the receptionist at the company my company just bought out and I’m here with my partners for the merger meeting so I feel awkward asking you out for coffee, but here I am asking you out for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute receptionists will be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [tumblr](http://hqvalentinex16.tumblr.com/post/139286234142/cute-receptionists-will-be-the-death-of-me), and you're more than welcome to pop up in my [inbox](http://sawamurradaichi.tumblr.com/ask)!   
> This fic is dedicated to [downmoon](http://downmoon.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.

“Kuroo, I’m running a bit late.” Daichi panted, his phone pressed to his shoulder as he frantically motioned at a passing taxi. “I’ll be there in ten minutes, twenty tops. Keep them busy”.

He hung up the phone before Kuroo had a chance to even reply, cursing at yet another taxi that went right past him, completely ignoring him. He struggled to keep the anxiousness that gnawed his stomach at bay, the stress of having to run a new department completely by himself was already overwhelming, and now he was late for his first day. What a lasting first impression he would make, arriving late, all flustered up, his clothes dishevelled and enormous bags under his eyes. 

Putting his phone back in his overcoat’s inner pocket, Daichi took a moment to breathe deeply. He put his hand up again, praying to any and all gods that this taxi was unoccupied. Someone up above seemed to finally take pity on him, as the taxi slowed down significantly before coming to a halt right in front of him. He gathered his things and jumped aboard, happy that luck was finally on his side.

He told the driver where to, and reclined in his seat. His mind was swarming with numbers and data as he watched the view from the window. He had been appointed to be the chief executive officer of his company’s newest branch, which just so happened to be located in Miyagi, his home town. It was all so familiar, even after all these years. A smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth; it felt good to be back.

But fond memories of his youth weren’t enough to outweigh the churning of his stomach. He kept glancing at his clock, simultaneously wishing the time would go slower and his driver faster. 

He had had several meetings at the new office, but none with the importance of this one. This was the first time he would officially meet the staff. And, as luck would have it, this was exactly the one meeting he would show up late to. 

He rubbed his temples, frustrated with himself. He should have double-checked his alarm was turned on, it would have spared him the panic of waking up with only thirty minutes to eat, get dressed, and head to work. He should have also made sure he had actual clothes to wear the previous night, instead of rushing to his laundry basket to pick up the least smelly and more presentable shirt, drowning it in deodorant and cologne. 

Daichi clicked his tongue as the car went past a coffee shop. With his rush, he hadn’t had the chance to have his usual morning coffee. What he wouldn’t give for a warm cup of the brown nectar.

Realizing he was close to the office building, he shifted in his seat. Casting a quick glance at the rear-view mirror, he took a quick sniff of his armpits; his luck today was bad enough, he wasn’t taking any chances. Thankfully, he wasn’t stinking.

Taking out his phone, he opened up the camera, flipping it into front-view. After making sure his hair was tamed, he put his phone back into the coat’s pocket. He was late, but at least he looked good.

The taxi cut through the corner at the end of the street where Daichi’s department was. And before he knew it, he had traded the warmth of the car’s interior for the cold harshness of the building’s entrance.

Its height was impressive, not at all comparable with Tokyo’s skyscrapers, but it was higher than most buildings in Miyagi. It was covered with windows, and its straight lines gave it a modern, yet austere, look. 

Daichi straightened his back and inhaling deeply, he walked past the automatic doors.

Forcing himself to not haste his step, Daichi walked past the waiting area filled with comfortable-looking couches, right to the elevators. His meeting was in the biggest conference room of the building on the 4th floor.

“Sir?” A small voice called out. “I’m afraid the elevators are for the company’s personnel only”.

Daichi turned around. The voice he heard belonged to the receptionist that, in his rush, he had completely ignored.

“Oh, I am so sorry-” He blinked. The receptionist was looking at him with slight confusion in his eyes. His gorgeous light brown eyes. Daichi cleared his throat rather roughly. “I’m sorry. I’m Sawamura Daichi, I’m afraid I’m running a bit late for the meeting”.

The receptionist’s eyes widened. “I didn’t recognize you, I’m so sorry-”

“-No, no! It’s okay.” Daichi lifted both his hands to appease the distressed man, offering him a small smile.

The man made his way behind the reception desk to shake Daichi’s hand. “Still, I should have known you were my new boss”.

Daichi didn’t know what struck him first: the dimples in the man’s cheeks when he smiled, or that cute mole right underneath his left eye.

With his hand still around the receptionist’s, Daichi found himself lost for words. They looked at each other for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Sugawara Koushi”.

It took him a moment before he realised he was supposed to say something back.

“Sawamura Daichi.” The man’s smile was way too gorgeous for his taste. “Are you coming up to the meeting as well?”

“Yes.” Sugawara clapped his hands. “In fact, we should go now. Everyone’s waiting”.

Nodding, Daichi let himself be led by the cute receptionist to the elevator, standing slightly behind him as they waited for it. He tried his hardest not to let his eyes drift south. This was his first day, he would not have a sexual harassment complaint filed against him. Even though Sugawara’s ass was positively sinful.

He quietly ushered inside, rummaging his mind for anything he might say that wouldn’t be too awkward. He decided to keep his mouth shut since all that he was able to come up with were pathetic variations of ‘Hey, I know I’m your new boss, and this is totally inappropriate, but you’re really cute, do you want to go grab coffee with me? Pretty please?’

And then, “So.” Daichi’s gaze met Sugawara’s. “How is it like being the boss of something?”

If it weren’t for the soft smile that graced Sugawara’s mouth, he would have thought that his words had some venom behind them; but it was just a genuine question. He felt his lips mirror Suga’s smile.

“It feels like being handed way too many responsibilities.” Suga nodded in understanding.

“You know,” his pale hand rose to brush a stray ashen lock behind his ear, his brown eyes focused solely on him, profound and alight, “we are all very thankful for what you did for us”.

He was taken back; he wasn’t quite expecting that. It was true that Daichi had struggled really hard to keep the company’s previous employees, despite his boss’ advises. It just felt cruel to him, laying off all the previous staff for no particular reason. So he fought to keep every single one of them, arguing that it would cost the company a lot less than to just hire a completely new staff.

He scratched the back of his head, “Thank you.” Their eyes locked. “It was the least I could do, Sugawara”.

“I think you can call me just Suga.”

The elevator’s doors opened up before them, the small panel flashing the number four, but neither of them moved. Daichi was entranced in the small tilt of Sugawara’s sumptuous pink lips, and the contrast between his fair skin and the small beauty spot on the top of his cheek. He swallowed; the man was so beautiful, how on earth was he going to survive working here with someone like him around.

“Suga.” He tried the name, feeling it run smoothly on his tongue. “I like that”.

Daichi could see the dimples forming on Suga’s face as he smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

 _Crap_. That was so not fair.

Daichi felt a sudden surge of blood to his face, heating up his cheeks, as he stared at the other man, his mouth ajar.

The elevator doors had long closed, secluding them from any interruptions. They were alone in the small elevator, and maybe it was that, or maybe it was the extra blood in his head - currently reddening his entire face - that prompted him to speak so hastily, without any chance to catch his tongue.

“Willyougooutwithmeforcoffee.”

Suga blinked at him.

“I-I mean! Not if you don’t want!” Daichi trained his eyes on the ground, feeling even the back of his neck heating up. “Or-or if you’re uncomfortable with that. I totally get it, besides I wanted to treat you to a cup of coffee only for professional reasons, of course!!” He heard a soft chuckle. His eyes shot upwards, finding a gleeful Suga almost doubling over with laughter. “Okay, definitely not for professional reasons. I’m-” he sighed “I’m sorry, okay? That was very unprofessional of me.“ 

Suga look at him from the corner of his eye, an amused smile on his lips. "It certainly was”.

Daichi wanted to die. Why did he think that was a good idea, for Christ’s sake. Asking out your subordinate on the first day? He knew better than that; even if said subordinate had a smile as radiant as starlight.

Stealing a quick glance of Suga, he decided, "This is awkward, I’ll just leave.“ He pressed the button to open the doors. "Hope you have a nice day-”

“-I’d love to”.

He reeled back around, catching Sugawara’s small smile grow into a wide grin, his eyes closing and his teeth flashing. Daichi couldn’t help but feel flabbergasted, his erratic pulse increasing in speed.

He wet his lips. “What?”

“I’d love to go out for coffee with you, Sawamura Daichi.” He walked past Daichi, out of the small space they stood in and onto the corridor. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Daichi didn’t miss the underlying devious tone to Suga’s voice, or the mischievous glint of his eyes. And righting himself, he followed Suga onto the conferences room, wondering if he knew what he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and bookmarks are much appreciated so please let me know what you think!
> 
> (Side note: I'm working my hardest on chapter 5 of [half-tones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4757414/chapters/10877231), which is going to be filled with tons of delightful surprises, so look forward to that!!


End file.
